


The Kindness of Strangers [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Yuletide Podfics [1]
Category: Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been called by many names, from Amonute to Rebecca, and she had as many secret names by which no man had ever called her. It's best that we speak of her as Pocahontas, the playful one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness of Strangers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kindness of Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101016) by [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna/pseuds/Luna). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tales/The%20Kindness%20of%20Strangers.mp3) | 9:24 | 8.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kindness-of-strangers) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
